


Вопрос приоритетов

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect





	Вопрос приоритетов

— Может, все-таки Кадара? — спросила Ветра в последний раз, без особой надежды. 

— Ну слушай, мы же тысячу раз все обговорили. Ты бы еще Меридиан предложила. 

— Да я понимаю, что это не вариант. Отпуск на Меридиане у тебя продлится часа два. 

— А если дежурить будет Танн, то двадцать минут, — фыркнула Сара. — Но Кадара ненамного лучше. И вообще, у меня от тамошних испарений прыщи на морде. Потом, приятно ведь вспомнить, как все начиналось, а? Ночь под звездами — разве не романтично? 

— Заблудиться на плато, провалиться в расселину, застрять в песках — куда уж романтичней! Хотя… Ладно, признаю, вспоминать приятно. — Ветра мечтательно улыбнулась. — Как ты пробовала ко мне подкатывать, а я все недоумевала, что же ты такое загадочное пытаешься через меня достать. А помнишь нашу первую ночевку вне лагеря?

— В машине с Драком? Еще бы, такое не забывается. 

— Да ладно тебе, от него вообще не было проблем. Он даже нас не подкалывал. Ну, не слишком сильно. 

— Я не о том, — объяснила Сара, немного смущаясь. — Я тогда наполовину была уверена, что все мое терраформирование — фикция, что в ночи защита «Кочевника» откажет и мы никогда не проснемся. 

— Ох, Райдер, — вздохнула Ветра, обнимая Сару. — Если бы я знала… 

— Ну, хорошо же все кончилось. — И та улыбнулась уголком рта и положила руки на руль. Люк опустился и «Кочевник» выкатился из корабля. Отпуск на Эос начался.

* * *

— Может, тебе помочь? — в очередной раз спросила Ветра.

— Нет! Мы же договорились: я не спрашиваю тебя про коробки в трюме «Бури», а ты не лезешь в багажник «Кочевника». Ни при каких обстоятельствах! 

— Как будто в этом хаосе можно найти какой-то компромат. Да и вообще что-нибудь! 

Они нашли приятное местечко на дальнем плато, с видом на озеро и достаточно далеко от Продромоса, чтобы их не сдернули с места по какой-нибудь ерундовой причине. СЭМ и Скотт должны были вместе держать оборону от звонков начальства, союзников, страждущих, непонятных личностей, которые знали Сару еще во-от такой, и всех остальных, кому срочно нужна была именно Первопроходец Райдер, и пока неплохо справлялись. 

Вечерело.

— А ты точно уверена, что положила палатку? 

— Э-э. Ну. В крайнем случае заночуем в «Кочевнике». Или вызовем «Бурю». 

— Или можно всю ночь бегать кругами вокруг вездехода, чтобы согреться. 

— Ты на что намека… О, гляди-ка, выпрямители. 

— Те самые, которые, ты говорила, я тебе забыла отдать? — уточнила Ветра, сузив глаза. 

— Ну нашлись же! Видишь, как я была неправа, что в тебе сомневалась! — преувеличенно бодро ответила Сара, продолжая выкладывать из багажника разнообразный хлам, который непонятно как там помещался.

— После того, как ты весь мозг мне выела, рассказывая, как безответственно я не выполняю твои заказы! Несправедливость должна быть отомщена! 

— Э-э, Ветра, ты чего, спокойно… — приговаривала Сара, потихоньку отступая, так, чтобы между ней и Ветрой оставался корпус «Кочевника». Наконец у нее сдали нервы, она завизжала и бросилась прочь со всех ног. 

Благодаря длинным ногам Ветра настигла ее в три прыжка, ловко подсекла, и Сара, хохоча, повалилась наземь. Прижимая ее коленом к земле, Ветра посмотрела ей в глаза и медленно стянула перчатку. Одной из недокументированных особенностей реликтовой брони оказалось то, что сквозь нее турианскими когтями можно было совершенно безопасно, но чертовски эффективно защекотать человека, и не спрашивайте, как это выяснилось.

* * *

Палатку в итоге собрали из индивидуальных защитных тентов и двух мотков изоленты, которую и Сара, и Ветра носили в карманах. Зато в багажнике нашлись пиво, граксен и какая-то саларианская закуска, похожая по вкусу на сушеную рыбу.

Глядя на ясное звездное небо — все-таки планетарная атмосфера придавала ему совершенно особое очарование, — пристроив голову на плечо любимой девушке, Сара размышляла о том, что отпуск начался идеально.


End file.
